Unbidden Thoughts
by SuPeRcHiCk007
Summary: Sequel to Everything is Right... finally. i worked my butt off on it so you have to enjoy!


Here it is!!!! The sequel... well, PREquel to Everything is Right. Standard disclaimers apply and for those of you who asked for this... THANKS! I love you all too. HEHE. Anyway, enjoy the story, if you want more I may come up with an actual sequel, but only if I'm asked. God bless!!!! Superchick.  
  
Mamoru sighed as he shut his lap-top and rubbed his eyes wearily. The clock was blinking angrily at him... 2:00...2:00...2:00... He sighed once more and turned to stare at the moon. The moon. How beautiful. The moon always reminded him of his one true love. The only person whom he truly and deeply cared for. Sure he now had friends, but they had never seen the true Mamoru. He had never let them inside. Never showed him his true thoughts and feelings. But Usako was different. She had seen him. She had looked into his eyes and seen his soul. What surprised him even more was that she hadn't turned and run. She had loved him even more. Why, he would never comprehend. He saw himself as others did. Cold and unfeeling. But this goddess... this angel. She saw him in a whole different light. She saw him as he wished to be seen... a human. Sometimes it upset him at how naïve she was. She didn't seem to grasp just how he felt about her. He knew it was because she was young, and that  
eventually she would learn. Still, he felt a tiny bit of anger every time she threw one of her temper-tantrums. He wished she could grow up all at once. He wanted her to be the princess he had seen in his dreams. But he still had a long way to go before that happened.  
  
A grin tugged at his lips. He placed a sweet, tasty morsel in his mouth... besides Usagi, his one true love. Chocolate. Thinking of chocolate reminded him of how sweet Usagi had tasted when he said goodnight to her. He had an overwhelming desire to taste that sweetness once again. It had a pureness that no man-made confection could quite make. His grin widened as he glanced at the clock once more. She was up, he knew it, and she was about to get a house call from Tokyo's favorite hero!!  
  
Usagi leaned against her pillow, absorbed in her latest manga. She chewed absently on a piece of the pound cake her mother had made earlier that evening. She heard a slight scratching at the door which she ignored. She had been forced to take drastic measures at about 1:00 when Luna's whining had become unbearable. Now she was in the hall and Usagi had no intention to let her back in. Usagi's eyes went wide and she turned the page expectantly. She let out a growl and slammed the manga on her bed.  
  
"To be continued!" she raged to her stuffed bunny. "How dare they!"  
  
A knock outside perked her up and made her forget her rant. She peered cautiously out her curtains and squealed with glee as she saw a masked face in her window. She instantly threw the window open and jumped back. A cloaked figure leapt in and turned swiftly, gathering her into his arms. A sweet kiss covered her mouth and made her groan with pleasure. Her moan was soon joined with his. He attacked her mouth as though he hadn't seen her in days, devouring her sweetness greedily. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers entwining themselves in his hair. Her body went limp as the pleasure thrilled her senses. Mamoru had never kissed her like this!  
  
Finally, Tuxedo Mask pulled back and brushed a finger over her bruised lips. Her face was flushed and her eyes half closed in bliss. Tasting her again had been utter ecstasy. Her lips curled into a smile beneath his fingers.  
  
"Knew I'd find you awake!" he teased softly. "Reading a new manga?"  
  
Usagi swatted him playfully. "Well, maybe I was." Suddenly she pouted. "They stopped it at the best part! Just when it was getting good."  
  
Her bottom lip jutted out and she sat sullenly on the bed. Tuxedo Mask de-transformed and sat beside her.  
  
"Usako," he said quietly, "It's not the end of the world."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah, but it still makes me mad."  
  
She really had no idea what she did to him. She was perfect in every way. He had read somewhere that babies instantly favored people who were perfectly symmetrical and that as adults, what we found as beauty was actually features that were uniform, harmonious. He had often stared at Usako's face and tried to find some imperfection, but he could never find one. She was gorgeous. And yet... somehow he always forgot that she was still just a child. An innocent child that he had to control himself around. She was too pure and good. Not to say it didn't annoy him sometimes... (OK, often) that he couldn't do some things with her. Right now happened to be one of those times. His body was wanting her, and his mind was screaming at him to stop. As Mamoru stared at her he realized she was talking and he wasn't listening.  
  
"...And then Sailor V was hit with the "Special Death Ray" and then..." she looked at him quizzically to see if he had heard. "Are you listening, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hm?" he said absently still staring at her lips hungrily.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Pay attention!" she screeched, a bit too loud. She threw a hand over her mouth and listened tensely. When nothing happened she continued quietly. "Why do you look at me like that. Like your hungry? Like I'm something for you to eat? I don't understand!"  
  
Mamoru groaned at her ignorance. She was so pure and innocent. And she was so oblivious to what was going on. Suddenly, all of Mamoru's emotions came tumbling out in one long and stupid statement.  
  
"Are you that stupid? You are such a child Usagi. You never pay attention. I don't see how you'll ever pass 9^th grade, much less rule Crystal Tokyo."  
  
In retrospect, Mamoru would realize that he should have smiled and patted her head as he always had. But he hadn't. He had let his thoughts come out. They weren't his true feelings. It wasn't what he truly thought about her, but that's what he said. And now he had ruined everything.  
  
The look of shock on Usagi's face was slowly replaced with a dangerous calm. Mamoru stared in perplexity as her face became old and weary. He could see that nothing he could say now would help. He had ruined everything. Something inside him couldn't believe that life could be perfect, and so he had destroyed any hope for a normal life. He had taken away the one thing in his life that had ever really mattered. Not only that, but he was fairly sure he had screwed the flow of time in ways he couldn't imagine.  
  
Usagi cleared her throat and looked up. Her crystal blue eyes swam with tears and her heavy heart was plain on her face.  
  
"If you will please leave." She said quietly.  
  
Mamoru had never heard such maturity in her voice. Perhaps she was not quite as foolish as he thought. He tried to form the words of an apology, but all that came out was gargled nonsense. She stood, visibly shaking with rage. Her eyes gleamed darkly, an odd shadow crossing her face.  
  
"I said..." she squeezed through clenched teeth, "GET OUT!"  
  
She shouted her last words, not caring if the whole house woke up. She wasn't thinking about the consequences if her father just happened to find Mamoru in her room at 2:30 in the morning. In point of fact, she would have welcomed any harm he could possibly have done at that moment. At least then this jerk would get the beating he deserved.  
  
"I can't believe I ever thought you'd change."  
  
Her words pierced his heart like a dagger. He hadn't. He had not changed. He was the same cruel, cold man he had been when they had first met. It suddenly dawned on him that no matter what he thought, he had made no real effort to change.  
  
"Usako... forgive me... I..."  
  
Her hand shot up and halted his rambling. Her lips pursed into a straight line and her nostrils flared in disgust. She looked at him as though her were a stain on her clothes. Something she simply needed to wash away.  
  
"You promised you would never hurt me..."  
  
Pain flashed in her azure eyes and she turned on her heel.  
  
"Leave..."  
  
Mamoru could do nothing but obey. He transformed and went off into the inky night.  
  
The gray rain on my windshield was falling into my soul.  
  
*  
  
Arthur Miller  
  
Mamoru was awakened the next morning by a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. It was Friday, but he didn't feel like going to school. He felt like crawling into a hole and dying. He had lost his Usako, probably forever. His dreams the night before had been a haunting reminder of his mistakes. Mamoru reached over and turned his screeching alarm off. Then he did something he had never done in his entire life. He turned over and went back to sleep. Mamoru had never skipped school in his entire life. He had never even been late. Maybe Usagi was rubbing off on him. This unbidden thought made him groan and he pulled the covers high over his head. Today was NOT a good day.  
  
Usagi washed her tear stained face and glanced up into the mirror. The water dripping off her face fell and soaked her nightshirt but she didn't care. She hadn't even gone to sleep the night before. It looked like she was going to be early to school today. Perhaps Mamoru was rubbing off on her. This uninvited thought caused her to shudder slightly. How could she do this? How could she go on? Today was not her day.  
  
That night, Usagi stared up at the moonlight, her knees drawn into her chest. Mamoru was staring at the same time. Their thoughts synchronized, both wondering if anything would ever be the same. 


End file.
